Tussle with Taranza!
Legend of Monstro: Tussle with Taranza is the third episode of [[The Legend of Monstro|'The Legend of Monstro']] spin-off series. It aired on November 20, 2017. Synopsis With two crayons found, the Basement Boys search off for the next one... while encountering a fellow that likes to keep to himself. Plot At the base of the Shurara Corps, Yukiki and Dokuku are wondering if they'll send "him" next. The "him" they're referring to is Putata, who shows up as if on cue. Upon showing up, Putata starts spouting his usual nonsense, annoying Yukiki and making Dokuku wonder how Shurara is handling this. As it turns out, Shurara himself isn't so keen on the idea of sending out Putata to recruit the next mercenary, and steps outside for a monologue, leaving his lance behind. Yukiki immediately thinks this means a new nose for him, but Dokuku believes its something else, something that he whisper to Yukiki. Putata wonders what they're whispering about, but Dokuku reminds him of his mission and Putata runs out to find him. Meanwhile, Shurara is monologuing about the potential recruitment of the next mercenary, Taranza. He lived in a little cottage in the woods, and spends his days crafting marionettes and puppets, hoping to make Taranza a weapons expert, hence why he sent Putata to find him. But if this also turns out to be like the two previous attempts with Yukiki and Dokuku, he'd have to consider that someone else is interfering with his plans, but for now he just thinks of it as a few setbacks. The Basement Boys are back at the select screen with two bosses down and six to go. They head for Taranza's stage, which starts them just outside his cottage in the woods. Although Monstro gets distracted by butterflies at first, he makes his way to Taranza's front door and demands to be let in. Taranza responds saying he won't, so Monstro tries to blow his house down, but when that fails he just jumps through the window inside. This angers Taranza, saying he has no choice but to destroy him. Monstro continues to make a mess in his house, prompting the two to take it outside, Monstro destroying another window on the way out. The battle starts as Taranza flies around shooting webs and Monstro strikes him. The rest of the Basement Boys join in, but when Larry Jr. attempts to attack, Taranza takes control over him, but Monstro immediately snaps him out of it. Meanwhile, Putata shows up to Taranza's place, but instead of going in continues spouting his usual nonsense unaware of the fight going on closeby. The fight goes on, and Taranza wonders why Monstro is so persistent. Then Gemini burns him, giving Monstro an opportunity to land the final blow, and he does just that, sending Taranza flying off into the distance. Monstro then goes back into the cottage to grab the yellow crayon, he may be off to a good start, the path to becoming a hero was still long before him, so they set out down that path and left the area. Putata finally goes inside of Taranza's place, only to find the place is empty and Taranza is nowhere to be seen. Shurara then shows up furious at Putata for failing him, and asked him what he messed up this time. So Putata explains that he messed up in more ways than one, but all this does is anger Shurara even more. Putata wonders if that meant he was out of ink, Shurara confirms it and strangles Putata into unconsciousness, not going beyond that due to him needing Putata for his corps. Though he failed here, he knows there are other people who are willing to work with him, so he could begin his plan... Featured Characters *Monstro *Gemini *Duke of Flies *Larry Jr. *Shurara *Yukiki *Dokuku *Putata *Taranza Script Tussle with Taranza!/Transcript Trivia * This episode was actually the first ''Monstro ''episode to be recorded. ** However, it was the third to be uploaded. Category:The Legend of Monstro Category:The Legend of Monstro Episodes